


A Path to Travel

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: The Villan finds themselves in an enemies to lovers romance but accidentally time travels to the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeah here we go.... this is a pure and absolute seat of the pants let’s see where we end up story. 
> 
> We have Everlark, Villans v Heros, some fighting, destruction, redemption, love oh and Time Travel! Cos you know life isn’t complicated enough right?
> 
> Massive thanks to the support over on Tumblr the encouragement I received got me going and will keep me going. 
> 
> And huge thanks to Megaaulover who helped me come up with the final title and made me a banner. I feel so honored. I’ll add it to here later. 
> 
> This Everlark fandom family are the best, I can’t actually put into words how amazing you all are.

Katniss Everdeen stared at the man bedside her. Her husband had fallen asleep as soon as the movie had started. In sleep he looked so young and carefree, less battle scarred even. She resisted the urge to drag her hand through his blond curls if she did he would wake and she wanted him to rest; he worked so hard protecting their little corner of the world. 

She smiled recalling their first meeting several years ago. It hadn’t exactly been love at first sight, more like hate at first fight. Who knew that after such a rocky start they would be here together they had so much to discuss in the morning but now she wanted to rest. She smiled and settled down to try and sleep,. She closed her eyes and drifted off…

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!

Katniss startled from her sleep “What the actual fuck!” she swore. That was not the usual gentle alarm that lulled her awake. She ran her hands over her face and stumbled out of bed, she started to walk to their bathroom but instead of walking through the door she bounced straight off a wall and landed on her ass. She opened her eyes wider and looked around the room. This was not her and Peeta’s room…this was…this was….her room or rather her old room in the Snow family compound. 

She flew to her feet. This couldn’t be happening she had left that life behind, she had burnt this hell hole to the ground. She watched it go up. This was some sort of sick joke. It had to be. “Peeta!” she called out then slapped her hand over her mouth, she needed to find Peeta. She decided to try the door that in the old house led onto the corridor, she was surprised when it opened and she stepped out. Everything looked exactly the same as it always had in the compound down to the pictures on the wall, whoever had created this place had a meticulous eye for detail, Katniss shuddered. 

The other doors in the original house lead to other bedrooms, Peeta must be in one of them. She needed to get him and together they could figure out what was going on and how to get out. She quickly went to the room in front of her which would have been Glimmers room, she pushed open the door and it was Glimmers room. Glimmer shot up from her bed and began to screech at Katniss “Don’t you knock? I know you were dragged up in 12 but even you have simple manners you idiot. Get out of here!”

Katniss stared at Glimmer suddenly feeling very, very unwell she pointed at the blond before her “How? I saw you ….I mean you…You’re dead” she mumbled before she collapsed.

*****

Katniss heard voices coming through as the fog cleared her mind.

“I didn’t DO anything. I told you she came through the door, threatened to kill ME and hit the floor”

“You expect me to believe that? You have always been jealous of her” spat back a male voice, that Katniss hadn’t heard is such a long time.

“You’re awake, what happened? Here let me help you sit up…..don’t move to fast ok?” Once she was sitting Katniss stared around at the faces of the people she once considered her family. Gale, Glimmer, Cato, Clove and n the far corner of her room sat Seneca Crane the Snow family “fixer”.

How could this be? I haven’t seen Gale or Cato since I left, and Glimmer is dead or at least I thought she was. Clove and Crane were still heavily involved in Snow family business and are very much the faces of things these days from what Peeta said. How the hell did they get her here? And why?

“Gale? Where’s Peeta? And what’s going on? I don’t understand why I’m here and what do you want?” She spoke confidently hoping to show them that underneath it all she was still the same tough, no nonsense girl she always was.

Cato snorted “What are you talking about You want a pita? Man Glimmer was right you’re losing it. One too many smacks to the head I reckon and they have finally taken their toll.”

“Shut up Cato” Gale snapped “Katniss, stop playing around. I saw you last night, we went to The Capitol Bar to celebrate our latest victory. You just got a bit wasted and clearly you are suffering this morning. What I want is for you to stop messing, get showered and dressed and then I’ll take you for pita…if you want. Although in the 23 years I’ve known you, not once have you ever eaten that”

Katniss inhaled sharply 23? She was 29, her birthday was just one week away. She was going to be 30. Peeta had planned a surprise trip to an amusement park in District 4 for them. 

Wait how could they think she was 23?! What was going on here, she looked around at the group and noticed for the first time Clove still had both eyes. The Clove she knew was missing her left eye, lost after a run in with the Mockingjay. Clove was well know for wearing a patch somedays and on others she wore one of her many glass eyes. Kartniss mouth gaped open. 

“What date is it?” The panic she felt was growing by the minute, she scanned the faces in front of her “ Seriously Gale WHAT IS THE DATE?”

“It’s the 1st of May. I haven’t forgotten your birthday if that’s what your worried about. You’ll be 24 on the 8th of May old timer And I have your present before you ask?” he rolled his eyes when he said this.

Katniss snapped out of the trance she was in. She was 23. Again. She was back with Snow. Her life with Peeta hadn’t happened yet. Which meant she was still…..oh god she was still The Archer.

Dread settled in her stomach. This was not good. How exactly had this happened? Why exactly had this happened? And how was she going to get out of here….where ever here was.

“Gale maybe your right food sounds good. All of your get out so I can shower” she grinned to herself the old Katniss was still there, life with Peeta hadn’t changed her completely. She herded everyone out of her room and jumped into the shower. Once she was washed she braided her hair, and went to her closet she grabbed some black jeans, and threw them on with a plain grey teeshirt and some old boots. She looked at herself in the mirror. Something was off…something wasn’t “right” and then she realised. 23 year old Katniss never left the house without a full face of make up and her trademark heavy black smoke eye. 

“Aw shit” she muttered and began the process of putting on her “mask” 15 minutes later she surveyed her handy work. Ok I guess it’s show time she sighed. 

******  
Katniss left her room and headed out and downstairs. It felt so weird being here. For the longest time this had been home. Snow had recruited her and the others from all over Panem, each of them had their own unique talent and with Snow they had developed them to a whole new level. She remembered arriving here at 16 scared and excited if she knew then what she knew now….

Katniss talent lay in being able to get into places others couldn’t, she was also a crack shot with her bow and arrow and never missed a target. Under Snow she learnt to fight, and hone her natural skills. Under Snow her and the other trained and trained becoming the best.

Gale was strong and had a quick mind he could assess any situation an in minutes have a plan to turn it on it’s head. Cato was like Gale he was strong but he was ruthless, often sent on secretive tasks, Clove was some sort of communications genius she could hack, bug, destroy just about anything and Glimmer…..Glimmer looked like an angel and men and women flocked to her; she had a way of getting information that made Katniss shudder and laugh the stories that girl told them! But Glimmer was also a fighter and Katniss had seen her destroy men twice her size in combat, she was relentless.

But Snow didn’t do this out of the goodness of his heart, no their value lay in how they could help him expand his empire. Some threatening here, blackmail there, property destruction here and there, people missing, then reappearing….. To Katniss it had been a game. Seneca Crane would hand them a white folder and the game was on. They did the job and got paid. Her rage was unending and Snow had sensed that so he fed it, allowed her to take her anger out on the world. He was so clever in how he handled them. He gave them what they lacked most a family, he praised them, rewarded them and he made them think that Panem needed him to guide it from the darkness it found itself in(later they would come to realise he was the darkness) and without The Victors the whole place would fall.

The Victors, she snorted remembering how noble it sounded, the name they called themselves.  
She shook her head as she walked towards the living room where Gale sat waiting for her, the walls covered in new papers articles and magazine coverage of their “Triumphs and Successes” Katniss stopped to look at them, she saw herself outlined against the moon, bow raised ready to shoot another flaming arrow, hair flowing. She looked fierce, terrifying even. If you saw The Archer you knew soon fire would rain down. They held the city to ransom.

The picture wasn’t great, it was obviously from a camera phone and somehow the paper had gotten hold of. In the distance there was Trinkett Tower beginning to burn. Katniss felt so ashamed of herself she had destroyed that building for Snow, because he wanted the land it stood on, she didn’t give much thought to the people who lived and worked there at the time. She reached out and ran her finger over the picture, hating to be reminded of what she was but knowing that things got better for her.

Snow never factored in one thing. He never thought that one of his precious Victors would find love, and with that find a whole new path to travel….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lunchtime writing session! Another chapter😊
> 
> I don’t own the Hunger Games or Batman’s or Back to the Future or Quantum Leap or any of the fab universes I’ll be playing in to get this story going.

“You ready?” Gale called from the sofa breaking Katniss from her thoughts.

“Yeah…sure. So where are we headed?” Katniss asked. 

She couldn’t help think how truly weird this was…she tried to think back to the first time she went through this day…but nothing stood out and she started to giggle at that absurdity of the situation she was in. She needed to try and sit down and work out what was the best plan of action but right now she was starving. It was a long time since she and Peeta had had dinner….wait it was a long time in the past but that was the future? Right? So had she even eaten?? She snorted and Gale stared at her.

“Sorry, just remembering a joke I heard……” she shrugged her shoulders.

Gale said nothing, just walked towards the box on the wall that held the keys to the fleet of cars that Snow had made available. “Which one?” he asked

“I don’t care Gale, it’s just a car and I’m hungry. Let’s just go” Katniss was keen to get out of the house.

“Jesus, Katniss keep your hair on. Have you got all you need?” he grabbed the keys to the large black truck; he knew that was favourite of her.

A few minutes later they were leaving the Compound behind and heading for town. Katniss was relieved to see some more familiar places, but she was struck that how dark it looked, the city looked threatening and oppressive, she shuddered slightly. Beside her Gale rattled on about this and that, expressing his anger at those who stood in Snow’s way. It was standard Gale.

“Gale, can you just stop please. I’ve heard this speech a hundred times, you are giving me a headache” she snapped

“What the fuck Katniss? This hangover really has you all bent out of shape. You want a cigarette?” He threw a packet at her.

“No. I don’t smoke you moron” she rolled her eyes at him

“Since when?” challenged Gale

Shit! I smoke well old me or past me smokes. I only stopped after I left The Victors. She debated just having one for old time’s sake but remembered how hard it had been to give up. Old me had a lot of bad habits. Also this whole old me/past me thing is getting so confusing!

“Since now. I quit…. as of now. You should too “she shot back.

“No way! I love these little guys” Gale laughed as he took the packet back and took one out. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply “mmmmmm”

Katniss opened her window to let some of the smoke out. Beside her Gale laughed. She couldn’t help smile at the sight of her one time friend, but behind her smile lay a sadness. She knew that they were no longer friends, their bonds shattered by what he perceived as her betrayal. She sighed deeply and was once more overcome with confusion and panic.

“You still want pita? I found a little Greek place just off the Avenue?” Gale questioned as he stubbed out his cigarette.

“You looked up a place that serves pita? Just for me? Dang Gale and you say I’m being weird today. I tell you though Greek sounds good. Some Tyropita and maybe some fresh pita stuffed with pork, salad and tzatziki would hit the spot nicely!”

“Whatever you say Katniss, whatever you say” Gale grinned and pulled into a parking space. They hopped out, Gale grabbing his messenger bag and strolled towards the restaurant, and as they did Gale stopped and grabbed a news paper from a street vendor. The headline read “Mockingjays are here to stay!”. She recalled what was so special about the 1st of May. This was the day that all out war between the Victors and the Mockingjays began.

“These guys need to dealt and soon” spat Gale “they took out some of Snow’s warehouses last night he’s not happy. I only wish I knew who they were. They hide their tracks better then we do” Gale was furious, Katniss knew that the first time she lived this day she was too. She made what she hoped were some supportive noises and dragged Gale into the restaurant.

“Let’s eat and then figure out how to deal with these assholes.” Gale fumed

Once seated and food ordered, Katniss sat back and watched Gale. Right now he was angry and an angry Gale was a dangerous Gale. Maybe after this she could suggest they take some practice time at the range, help him work through some of his rage. She knew what was coming and she was worried, but before she could say anything. Gale pulled out a white file.

“Snow has a job for us”

Katniss didn’t remember this from the first time round, but there had been so many folders, so many jobs it was no wonder she had forgotten. Shame coursed through her and the feelings of panic hit her hard. Knowing that in the future she was trying to make amends for her past brought her no comfort.

“Hey, are you listening?” Gale snapped his fingers in front of her face “Ok, it’s an old money family that are not co-operating with the expansion plans. They have business interests in the whole country but so far have resisted Snow’s advances. Snow wants us to persuade them to reconsider and given the level of resistance he’s facing he wants a hard message delivered. Katniss he wants you to take out the youngest son”

Katniss eyes flew open “No way Gale. I don’t kill people. I will destroy homes and property. I will find out dirty secrets but I do not and have not ever done that.” 

This whole conversation it wrong! The voice in Katniss head screamed. This never happened.

“Yeah well Katniss you don’t have a choice. We’ve all done it. You may not have actually done anything but there is blood on your hands, and you need to remember that. Now here’s your target”

He flipped open the file “This is James Mellark…also known as-“

But Katniss didn’t need him to finish the sentence, staring up at her from a photograph was the man she knew as Peeta Mellark or her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime writing is the best...this will be the last quick chapter that gets posted. I’m gonna set myself a chapter a week challenge.   
> I have another Wip that I’m working trough so I don’t want to neglect that anymore then I already have 😁  
>  Thanks for all the support and lovely messages.   
> I own nothing except all the swearing -I swear a lot so this Katniss has my terrible habit!   
> Enjoy

“Gale where did this come from? These…..Mellarks how come we’ve never heard of them before now?” Katniss was panicking .

“Katniss we never know where Snow gets his information. You know this. We get the job. We get it done and we get out. It’s simple. What’s wrong with you?” Gale closed the file, he noticed the waiter was bringing their food. “Panem is a big place with a lot of people”

The food was put down in front of them, and Gale started into it. Katniss was hungry so she ate, barely tasting anything. She need to get away from Gale, she needed to regroup, straighten out her thoughts and figure out how to what exactly was happening. Finding yourself in the past was one thing but finding yourself in a past that hadn’t actually happened…..well this was a whole other bag of crazy.

“Gale, I gotta run some errands” Katniss said while reaching into her pocket and throwing some money on the table “I’ll meet you back at the house later, ok”

“Wait, I’ll come with you, I need some new clothes and with the money from the last job in I reckon I need to treat myself. Besides Katniss we have this job to discuss” Gale rose and threw more money on the table, pleased at the generous tip they were leaving. He liked to flash his cash.

Katniss clenched her jaw but knew there was no point arguing.

“We’ll take a walk over to Rose Park and talk there” Gale called to her as he walked out the door.

The park was 10 minute walk from where they were. Katniss caught sight of the two of them in the glass front of a shop. Dressed in black, heads held high, identical masks of indifference they looked like they owned the streets as the walked down them. They looked like brother and sister really, identical colouring and features. They weren’t they were just two kids when who were plucked from poverty in 12 lured by promises of a better life, clean slates and riches that sounded very appealing.

They had reasonably happy childhoods until their father’s had died. Like so many in 12 unsafe mining conditions, dangerous work practices led to accidents. At 12 Katniss Everdeen found herself having to step up and look after her family while her mother fell apart, crippled by sadness unable to rouse herself even for her children. Katniss had been so angry at her for such a long time, but with help she has learnt to forgive her mother, partly for her own sanity and also because she knew first hand now how much depression could take from a person and how hard it was to put yourself back together. Her mother had no help at least Katniss had Dr A the man was a genius and had given Katniss so much help after she left The Victors and Snow.

When they got to the park Gale directed them to a bench in a secluded area.

“Okay, so this is the score. Snow wants the Mellarks gone and like I said he needs to send a strong message, right now they are acting like they are untouchable.” Gale was getting straight to business, and he pulled the folder out and opened it and began scanning down through it. “The Mellarks have three sons. This Peeta guy, Brandon and Ryan. Brandon lives in Paris and is the CEO of Mellark Europe. The family made it’s money in food…..hospitality…something like that. As of this week the Mellarks are relocating their Head Quarter to The Capitol. Ryan and Peeta are joint CEO’s. Mr and Mrs Mellark do a lot of charity work and are slowly stepping back and letting these guys take over the business. Snow has been more then generous –“

Katniss cut Gale off “Hold on Gale. Why does Snow want to get involved with a family whose main business interest lies in food and not just food, according to this they own a large number of bakeries and cookery schools. Look?” Katniss stabbed at the information on the file in front of her.

Gale fixed her with a glare “Since when do we care about the details? I don’t care if their butchers, bakers or candlestick makers. Snow wants them gone”

Katniss wracked her brains something was so seriously wrong here. The Mellark’s were wealthy, she knew this first hand, but what would Snow want with them and how had they ended up on his shit list? The Mellarks were incredible people( ok old Mrs Mellark was a bit of a dragon but a few white wines she was alright) They worked hard to make sure Mellark’s was a force for good all over Panem, but they weren’t “showy”, heads down and aas up was like a family motto-they valued and rewarded hard work. 

Katniss knew from her own place in the Mellark family now that they willingly took chances on those who needed it. They had before school and after school food programs, ran community gardens, ploughed money into education. They helped give options and hope to those who needed it. The Mellarks knew life was hard and they were determined to give others a hand up.

No something was definitely off with this even if the had refused Snow offers what was he after? Did he want an army of juvenile bakers? Did he want to be the only person with access to cheese buns?? No this was all wrong, taking out the Mellarks was seriously out of character for Snow.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. Get close to the guy and get the job done” Gale said

Katnis balked at what he had said “Excuse me? That is not how I operate, and you know that, you all know that. If Snow wants to go down that route tell him to get Glimmer on the case. ”

“Fine.” Gale picked up his bag and stood over Katniss “I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, but whatever it is you better get rid of it fast. I’ll tell Snow you’re not happy with the plan, he’ll be disappointed but not surprised. Glimmer will have this guy done in no time…in more ways then one knowing Glim” Gale laughed at his joke

That’s my bloody husband you’re talking about you…..Katniss thought and suddenly she was furious. She wanted to punch Gale in the face, so she did.

“What the fuck” Gale screeched holding his nose

“That’s for even coming to me with that job from Snow and even THINKING I would take part in that scheme, you know me better than that Gale. I am not some “honeytrap” girl. I’m getting out of here you make me sick.” With one last withering look she walked away.

Ok, so now I have some breathing space I have got to get my head straight and see if I can’t make some sense of all this shit. Time to call on everyone favourite tech heads Beetee and Wiress. Here goes nothing thought Katniss


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next installment. Hope you enjoy. It’s not as action packed as the last few but don’t worry I promise Gale will probably get another punch soon😀😀
> 
> All mistake are mine.   
> I don’t own The Hunger Games just borrowing some characters to have some fun

Katniss walked quickly towards the direction of Beetee and Wiress lab, but she suddenly stopped when she realised she couldn’t just go barging in. If this was the past(which it clearly was)then technically she shouldn’t know where their lab was and well she shouldn’t know them.

She walked a bit further saw a coffee shop. She went inside and grabbed a table facing onto the street. She sat allowing some of the tension she was feeling to leave her body. She ordered a peppermint tea and while she waited she finally tried to take stock of what had occurred. 

She asked the waitress pen and piece of paper and began to list what she knew to be true:

• She was 6 years in the past?!?  
• She was 23 and wore far too much make-up  
• She was still The Archer.  
• She hadn’t met Peeta yet.  
• In the past this was the week that thing escalated between the Victors and the Mockingjays.  
• This was also the week she came face to face with the Mockingjay himself  
• A hit was being placed on Peeta. The Mellarks being targeted(This made no sense)  
• Glimmer was being sent after Peeta- EH NO!!!!!!  
• In the future she was very happily married to Peeta.  
• They protected each other.  
• In the future she made a difference.   
• She had take down Snow.  
• She went to bed as normal last night and woke up in this absolute mind fuck!!!!

For a brief moment she considered the possibility that maybe this was a dream and discretely stabbed herself in the hand(nope definately not a dream).

She sat back and considered what to do next. The Mellark hit was new development. Katniss felt the hairs on her neck going up and suddenly was overcome with strong feeling that she was being watched. She didn’t move just continued to sip her tea and folded up the piece of paper, putting in the zipped pocket inside her jacket. Once finished she got the cheque and paid the waitress and left. She looked around but didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary and she was just making her mind up where to head next when her phone buzzed with a message from Crane. She was needed back at the Compound.

Katniss finally returned to the house. Crane had everyone gathered in the office, and was handing out assignments for that evening. She hoped to she could get in, get her assignment and get out but nope not today.

“Ah Miss Everdeen, how nice of you to join us” the chair at the desk moved around and revealed Snow, snake eyes cold and angry not a white hair out place. He looked like a kindly old grandfather and not the criminal that he was. 

“Please sit down” he indicated to a space next to Gale. Katniss sat and noticed with satisfaction the two black eyes Gale was sporting. She stared at Snow who was watching her intently.

“Seneca, please tell Katniss what her temper tantrum has cost us today, hmmm?”

Seneca cleared his throat “Initially we had planned for Katniss and Gale to infiltrate tonight’s Gala at the Justice Buildings. They were to observe and if we were lucky secure an introduction to the Mellarks. However I gather Katniss does not approve of the plan and in the course of expressing her disapproval has taken Gale out of the plan as well. Instead Glimmer and Cato will attend. And –“

Snow cut across Seneca “And Katniss you will spend the evening watching the warehouse downtown. I have shipment coming in and with the way the Mockingjays have been prowling around I can’t leave it unattended. You will leave her at 4pm and will be on a 24 hour watch. I am also withholding your share of the job at Holt residence. Think of it as a fine. Next time though the punishment won’t be so light”

Katniss was fuming she was about to rage at Snow, but she realised there was no point (mainly because she couldn’t actually remember the Holt job....) Instead she nodded her head and took her punishment. After several more minutes Snow dismissed them and Katniss went straight to her room. 

She thought over what had happened. Ok so watching the warehouse, that tracked with the past but the reason why didn’t there was no Gala the first time round - it was just a random assignment. So in this timeline some things remained the same but some events were way off. Did this mean something? Or was it just random? Was someone messing with time? And if so why? Who had been following her earlier? Round and round the thoughts went, but Katniss couldn’t come up with anything that made sense.

She napped for a while before getting up and getting ready for work. It was time for The Archer to come out and play she guessed. She grabbed her black jumpsuit and the all important parts of her costume, not her bow but her flaming red wig and her green contacts. Altering her appearance meant that Katniss and The Archer remained separate, it was something that Katniss was glad of, especially when it came time for The Archer to disappear.

A short time later Katniss found herself positioned on the roof top overlooking the warehouse. The building she watched from was one of Snow’s not that anyone would ever know that thanks to some clever schemes it would never be traced to him. The warehouse itself had only one way in or out and the surrounding locations were in the control of Snow or his cronies. Although this work was painfully boring Katniss had a real knack for it, sitting for hours, patiently waiting and watching. She knew the layout and movements of the people in the warehouse. Snow himself craved punctuality and everything ran like clockwork. His team from the lowest rung in the ladder to the CEO’s all had this drilled into them. Schedules left no room for error, and if there was a mistake it was human and that human was dealt with swiftly.

Below her the day crew was winding up, soon the night shift would start. For the longest time Katniss never questioned what was being brought in and out. It wasn’t her job too. She protected the merchandise and protected Snow’s interests. Easy? To begin with yes, but as time went on she realised that her silence and ignorance made her as complicit as Snow. The Mockingjay made her realise this and with help she started to repay some of the debts she has accrued over the years. It wasn’t easy initially she shut down, stopped talking, stopped washing, she wanted to die, the weight of the past would crush her, sometimes the memories would cause her to be physically sick, she felt like it was two steps forward, three steps back. Eventually with help she started to see that she wasn’t only her past. She could choose her future. It was slow at first. She was so unsure but her friends helped her, guided her and yes sometimes even gave her a much needed kick in the ass but she was getting there. She was making a difference.

And then there was Peeta. Peeta who offered her friendship at first. He had a quite strength and steadiness to him that Katniss learnt to love. It wasn’t easy she was suspicious and angry and the first time she met him she knocked him out….she smiled as she thought of it and then her eyes filled with tears. She needed to get back to him, with this world all topsy turvey could the- but before Katniss could think any further she heard a sound behind her, she spun bow in hand arrow loaded, ready to fire but before she could she realised she recognised the figure in front of her

“You! What are you doing here?” she hissed, as she lowered her weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I’m a day early posting this week thanks to issues beyond my control. 
> 
> Ok so all mistakes are mine( working on my mobile so everything is itty bitty and annoying)  
> I do not own The Hunger Games, Marvel, DC or any of the other superhero influences you see in here I am just a huge fan of all these things and this story is heavily influenced by them.
> 
> I do own sweary Katniss in fact she is based on me🤬 I love a good swear I have no other vices.

“Easy there Catnip” Gale held his hands up in mock surrender.

“What the fuck are you doing here Gale and don’t call me Catnip” Katniss snapped. She turned her back on him and went back to watching the warehouse.

“Look I came by to apologize and to keep you company. I have no assignments this evening so I thought… well about earlier I’m sorry, you know how Snow can be, I mean I DIDN’T want to offer you the assignment but he was adamant……it’s like he’s testing you and your loyalty Katniss.” Gale sat down beside her.

Katniss processed the words that Gale said, she had never given Snow any indication that she was not loyal. She always followed his directions, asked no questions and kept her emotions in check. Old Katniss was the perfect foot soldier. 

“Look something is happening, I’m not sure what but we have got to stick together like always. The future is unknown to us Catnip but I know one thing – you and me? We’re in it ‘til the end. I got you something to say sorry for earlier” Katniss head whipped around at that, Gale had never once in his life gotten a gift for her and she was curious. He opened his back pack and pulled out a tinfoil wrapped packet and then the smell hit her, cheese.....she could smell melted cheese and oregano.

“I know you love these so I stopped by the bakery just west of the compound and got you some” he smiled shyly at her as he handed the gift to her.

“Give me those!” Katniss ripped the foil back and inhaled the warm bread and cheese smell. They weren’t Peeta’s buns she knew that but they filled her with comfort right at that moment.

“Here, the guy at the bakery gave me this as well. It’s hot chocolate. You want some?” Gale held out a flask to her.

Katniss stopped chewing long enough to stare at Gale eyes narrowed in suspicion “What gives Gale? How do you know I like cheese buns and hot chocolate?”

“Dammit Katniss I am just trying to do something nice for you. I know things about you. I notice things about you. You think after all this time I don’t pay attention to you? I just hoped-look never mind this was bad idea. I’ll see you later. Just remember Katniss whatever happens , it’s you and me til the end” He looked at her like he was going to kiss her but thought better of it and as if by magic he disappeared into the night.

Katniss sat slightly stunned at what had just happened, what did Gale mean by “you and me til the end”? . She didn’t have much chance to think when a screech from below rang through the air. She looked out and saw one of the special delivery crates and been dropped, releasing it’s cargo. It looked like a wild dog, but this was like no dog she had ever seen. It was huge, muscular, with short shiny coat, it’s face was a snarl of pure anger and bloodthirsty rage-this was some sort of mutt nothing natural could look like that. The workers had scattered in all directions and ran towards the warehouse, and once safely inside they locked down the building. The two other crates left in the loading yard had begun to shake as if hearing the newly free mutt had awoken them. Katniss knew she had to take this dog monster down. If these things go loose in the City who knows what could happen?

“Seriously could this day get any worse?” muttered Katniss she hadn’t packed full quiver but she was confident that she take this guy down in one shot. She fumed as she wondered where the security guards for the warehouse were, surely they were armed? Lazy bastards they were probably hoping the Mockingjay was on patrol and would save the day. 

Katniss quickly scanned the area below, it was clear of the work crew so that was something at least. She watched the mutt as it stopped it’s prowling and raised it’s nose to sniff the air – it had caught a scent of something. Katniss watched the mutt, she could swear it smiled, actually smiled an evil, vicious smile, as if it could sense fear and it was excited by it.

Shit thought Katniss this is not good, she needed to take the shot and now, pulling back her bow, arrow nocked she locked in on her target and fired, but the dog moved and moved quickly and headed straight to a row of large metal rubbish containers there was a scream and a small figure scrambled to the top. Katniss knew she needed to get to the ground and fast, securing her bow, she jumped to the roof just below her, as she ran to the fire escape nearest here she heard a scream the dog was head-butting the bin trying to shake person off. Grabbing her bow and one of the explosive arrows she had she fired it randomly just to grab the dogs attention, she hurried down and jumped to the ground without even pausing to catch her breath she began to scale the chain link fence that separated her from the yard and the dog. 

Once she reached the top she called to the figure on the right of her.

“Hold on! I’m coming, just hold on” 

She saw the figure nod, she looked around to see where the dog was this thing was smart it has disappeared into the shadows after she arrived and it seemed that it was now watching and waiting. She could hear the animals in the other crates growl lowly. Katniss first instinct was to hit the ground and race to the bins and try get the person currently clinging on to safety, but she knew she was safer here and she had a good vantage point.

“Hey? Kid, you okay over there?” she called over

“I…maybe…what is that?” a muffled voice called back

“Don’t really know, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. I need you to listen to me ok? I am gonna get you out of here, but right now I have no eyes on the dog, it’s like he’s hidden. What’s your name?”

“I’m Rue, Rue Jones”

“Ok Rue, nice to meet you I’m-“

“You’re The Archer, I know who you are”

Katniss was silent for a moment she had forgotten she was in her full costume “Yep that’s me” 

Before she could say anymore there was a growl and crash as one of the other crates was pushed over and began to crack open the animal inside was going wild -bucking and shaking before eventually breaking out, this seemed to spur the other one still locked into action. They were all trying to escape. 

“Rue, I’m coming to you. We have to get out of here and quickly”

While the dogs were seemingly distracted Katniss slowly lowered herself to the ground, and inched her way along the fence towards the waste containers. Just as she made it to Rue she became aware of the silence she glanced over and all three were now loose, standing still, eyes fixed on her getting ready to pounce. 

There was some activity in the far corner with the dogs ran towards it, allowing Katniss to sprint the last few metres and jump up to Rue. 

Rue sat stunned on the top of container and Katniss got her first look at her she couldn’t have been more than 12 years old

“What the hell were you doing in this yard?” asked Katniss “You should be at home not playing games out here”

“What home? I was taken from District 11 six months ago. I thought I was going to school, instead I’ve been working in some factory since then. They were transporting us back to where we live one evening and I escaped. I’m trying to get back to 11” tears shone in the tired eyes of Rue.

This wasn’t good news, she was from one of Snow’s sweatshops Katniss guessed. Going back to 11 was not an option but how could she tell this child that? She needed to get her somewhere safe.

The dogs had lost interest in whatever had been in the corner and turned their attention back to them, Rue might have been a kid but even she could sense an attack was coming and her eyes widened in fear.

“Rue I need to you hold on to the handle here, and I’m gonna use my belt to secure you in place, it stretches see? Ok so I am going to loop it round your shoulders and under your arms then secure it each end to the handle, like a harness. There is some give in it but it should keep you in place and then I’ll deal with these guys I will let you out. Keep your head down and close your eyes ok?” 

Katniss felt awful for tying the little girl in place but what choice did she have.

Once done she turned to the three mutts in front of her “ Ok doggies you wanna play? Then let’s play.” 

The dog to her left attacked first, she shot an arrow at it but it appeared to bounce off the things back. 

“What the FUCK!??” 

She reloaded and fired again, with Katniss distracted the dog to the right ran at the bin and head butted it. Rue screamed, Katniss stumbled but stayed on. She grabbed an explosive arrow and fired at the dog on the left, the explosion left it stunned and burnt but it still keep coming. The three dogs were a now running into the container and attempting to get them off the top of the container . Katniss wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep going. Taking an arrow she fired aiming for eye of the creature already damaged by the explosive arrow. The arrow flew through the air and hit it straight in the eye, after a moment or two it fell down dead. This angered the other two who increased their attack. Rue was screaming, Katniss knew how to kill the beast so prepared to take aim at the next animal, she fired but missed the animal was moving at a freakishly fast pace.

“Well, well what have be here?” a voice called from behind here, standing on the fence in his signature black and grey was the man of the moment the Mockingjay.

“What we have here are two wild dogs, one scared kid and an Archer that could sure use some help? Fancy joining me then Mockingjay”

His blue eyes observed her for a moment, this was not normal behaviour for the fierce redhaired woman who stood in front of him but right now she looked like she could use a hand.

“Yeah I’m in ” he smirked at her “Care to tell me what these cute little fellows are?”

She rolled her eyes “No idea but I do know they are quick, smart vicious and their only weak spot seems to be their eyes. Right now I want need to get them away from Rue here” She pointed to the girl beside her.

“Ok let’s do it” and with that the Mockingjay sprung from his perch and landed behind one of the dogs. With the dogs attention elsewhere Katniss used the time to release Rue’s hands, she looked at the distressed girl in front of her and said “Stay here, you’re safe I’m gonna go with knucklehead there and finish these things off then I am gonna find you somewhere safe to stay. Just don’t run, please?” Rue nodded

Katniss glanced and saw Mockingjay was currently wrapped around the neck of one of the creatures trying to choke it, the other animal was no where in sight. Katniss shook her head and vaulted into the action.

“Mockingjay didn’t you hear a damn word I said? The weak spot is the eye!” she jumped up beside him and pulling a knife from her boot, proceeded to stab the mutt in the eye. The animal paused for a moment and fell.

“Nice work but I would have been fine you know”

“Sure you would featherhead, sure you would. Ok where’s the other one gone” they stood back to back and walked in a circle observing the yard “We need to stop it before it gets loose from here. The thing is wild I have never seen anything like it. It’s like some sort of super demon dog”

“I’d sure like to get one of these back to my lab and have a poke around inside” muttered Mockingjay

“Ry- Right now you help me kill it, I’ll let you keep it ok?” Katniss cursed silently she very nearly slipped up but caught herself just in time.

“Deal, but –“ he was cut off by the snarl of a dog and from the shadows came the last dog, they sprang apart. The dog seemed hell bent on damaging Katniss and veered towards her. She tried to run but it drew back it’s paw and struck her, sending her sprawling. She was preparing for another strike when she heard the yelp of pain and looked back to see Mockingjay ramming a piece of discarded wood into its eye.

“Right is the eye..gets ‘em every time”

Katniss rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the ground. Her first thought was Rue and she called to her, relived when the little girl ran to her side. She hugged the little girl close and whispered softly in her ear, she turned and faced Mockingjay.

“Hey featherhead, listen up firstly I need you to forget I was ever here, I’ll gather some of the arrows, you need burn the evidence on the wounds on the creatures, secondly Snow brought these things in, why I don’t know, but in that warehouse are some shit scared workers who might know more then me, thirdly destroy all the video evidence that we worked together, I mean everything. I can hold Snow off, and tell him you arrived after the first dogs escaped. I fired a few shots but the dogs were too strong so I figured they would take care of you….imagine my surprise when the papers are full of stories of your daring and bravery once more and no one will ever know that the Archer, sworn enemy of the Mockingjay, actually helped him out!”

“I think you’ll find I helped you” he snorted but amused by the story being spun.

“How about you help me one more time? This is Rue, she was taken from 11 and if I’m right she’s working in one of Snow’s shithole factories somewhere. She is 12 years old and right now it isn’t safe for her to go home. I need you to keep her safe until….until I can get someone to take her”

“Hold on. Do you see babysitter anywhere on my business card? And what gives with the helpful angel act all of a sudden?”

“Look I haven’t got time to explain, but I want Snow gone. He should be gone, but he’s not….it’s been a hell of a 24 hours, seriously. Take her to Peeta Mellark….tell him…tell him to put her somewhere safe where no one can harm her.”

“Peeta Mellark ? How do you know him? Why do you know him?”

“None of this is important right now. I know you don’t want to but please trust me? The cops could be here any minute; that they haven’t already shown up shows how deep Snow’s reach goes. I can help you. I WILL help you but I need Rue safe and I know Peeta will help he’s a good man. ALL the Mellark men are good.” She looked him right in the eye as she said this. 

Mockingjay stared at her for about five seconds, before nodding his head “Fine, but you mess me around and there will be hell to pay”

“Likewise. Rue go with featherhead here, he’ll keep you safe. I’ll see you real soon ok, and I’ll send a friend to check in on you in a few days ok? So you know she’s with me ask her for the password, if she doesn’t say “Dandelion” then you run, ok? And Rue you can’t tell a soul about me being here. Can I trust you?”

Rue was confused she had been led to believe that The Archer was a force of destruction and evil but this evening had proved she was anything but a heartless mayhem machine, and Rue’s gut was telling her she could trust this woman so if she needed to keep a secret for her then she would, so she nodded her agreement.

“Mockingjay I’ll be seeing you soon, and don’t forget what I said. Destroy anything that can put me here. Oh and tell Peeta to watch out for blond, bimbos they can be extremely harmful to a man’s health” and she raced off gathering arrows and finally her belt which was still on the bin before disappearing into the darkness.

“Ok kid, lets get you out of here. Delly, you hear me? I need you guys in here pronto, have I got a story for you, and can you get Peeta on the phone, he’s gonna need to hear this too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!!!  
> Peeta will be in the next chapter along with Katniss.   
> She already knows one future they have but with someone messing with time and timelines will their love grow in this one or will this new past mess things up....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with an update of this. It’s probably a lot slower and not as punchy as previous chapters but I kinda lost my flow a bit so I’m trying to find it again. Hopefully you will enjoy the bit of Peeta and Katniss interaction😊
> 
> I own nothing! Just borrowing the HG characters to have a little fun with.

“I’m sorry; won’t you please excuse me I have to take this?” Peeta Mellark flashed an apologetic smile at the blond woman in front of him Glimmer he thought her name was, before walking away to answer his phone.

“Hey Dells, what’s up” he cheerfully said.

“Not much how’s the fabulous party? Are we missing much? Who’s there? Who’s not? Is the food good?” Delly threw a million and one questions at him.

“The usual…you know how these things are. Although there was these amazing goats cheese-“

“Hate to break up the foodie faff here but any chance maybe we could get Peeta up to speed on what’s happened in the last hour?” the sound of Ryan Mellark cut through the chatter.

“Spoilsport” muttered Delly

“Ok Rye, what’s happened?” Peeta was serious now.

Ryan laid out what had happened, the mutant dogs, the run in with The Archer and finally the strange request that Peeta watch over Rue.

“What? I’m just supposed to take some kid in? What if this is a set up?” Peeta challenged

“I know Peet, I know but something about The Archer especially with that kid…… We know there are no confirmed kills against her, she is mayhem and chaos only but I think she may be the key to taking Snow out, maybe she’s had enough?”

“Ok, I’ll help but we need to figure out what best for the little girl I don’t want her scared and worried.”

“Yeah, no problem Peet. I have a few ideas. Oh and one more thing The Archer had a message for you”

“Ok I’ll bite what message?” Peeta rolled his eyes at his brother antics.

“She said “tell Peeta to watch out for blond bimbos, they can be extremely harmful to a man’s health”, anyway that’s it. I’m head back to the house. I’ll catch you later.

Peeta hung up and his eyes drifted back to were Glimmer stood, cold eyes scanning the room.

***********************  
They agreed it would be weird for Rue to just move in with Peeta, so Peeta asked his friend Annie if she would stay with him and Rue. Annie who knew the Mockingjay secret was happy to do so and despite Rue’s initial hesitation around all these new people she soon realised they were part of the good guys.

Two days after Rue arrival and shortly after Annie had left for work there was a knock on the front door. Not expecting anyone Peeta told Rue to stay put. A glance at the video on the front door showed a petite woman waiting expectantly.

He spoke into the intercom “Yes?”

“Hi….em… a friend sent me. She asked me to check in on the little girl, Rue. The code word is Dandelion. Ask Rue”

Peeta turned to ask Rue the little girl was standing at the door, and before he could ask anything she piped up “That’s the word The Archer told me her friend would use so I knew it was her”

Peeta shrugged but before he opened the door he sent a quick text to Rye to let him know about this visitor.

Katniss was starting to get nervous on the doorstep. She has left the compound and after making sure she was safe had booked herself a room in a nearby hotel. Once in she started the process of removing the heavy makeup, releasing her hair from its braid and changing her clothes. She was so desperate to see Peeta she almost ran all the way to their…no his home. 

It still felt so strange, since the mutt attacks things had quietened down at the Snow compound and mention of the Mellarks had stopped. She couldn’t figure it out. Gale was moodier then ever but he always was when he was between jobs. Although he seemed clinger to Katniss. He wanted to be with her 24/7, he kept planning stuff for them and kept hinting at something big for her birthday in a few days. The only way she managed to escape today was by telling him she had to go for an internal exam and graphically explaining what was involved. Gale could be a stone killer, but mention the inner workings of the female anatomy and he became a bumbling fool. She exaggerated completely and told him that things would likely be so traumatic she was treating herself to a stay in a spa and hotel.

Now here she was standing waiting to see her Peeta. Who wasn’t her Peeta? She frowned as the door opened confused and upset but trying desperately to control the swell of emotions inside her.

“Hi Miss –?” Peeta asked

“Hi, I’m ……” WHAT NAME DO I GIVE HIM- Katniss panicked…….. “PRIMROSE ” she practically shouted at him. “I am Primrose. Hello!”

Peeta stared at the woman in front of him, she was absolutely stunning. Her hair was loose hanging half way down her back; she had olive skin that was glowing and the most amazing silver grey eyes, right now she looked a mix of scared, confused and happy. The more he stared at her the more he was convinced he knew her from somewhere. 

“Hi Prim. I’m Peeta, please come in” he stepped aside to let her pass. “I’m sorry have we met before? There’s something about you that seems so familiar”

Katniss panicked “Umm no I don’t think so, I just have one of those faces…sort of bland and boring and nothing special….So a “friend” asked me to swing by and check on Rue. How is she doing?”

Peeta smiled and nodded his head towards the back of the house “Why don’t you head back and ask her, she was just here a minute ago but as I opened the door the timer for the oven went off; we’re making cookies.”

Katniss walked back while Peeta locked the door. He shot a text to Delly letting her know that a woman called Primrose had come to see Rue; she knew the password and everything seemed ok.

In the kitchen Rue stood at the counter warily eying the new arrival.

“How do you know The Archer?” she demanded

Katniss sighed “It’s complicated. She came into my life a few years ago, and helped me…well she helped me to survive I guess. I suppose she’s a friend although I can’t say I approve of what she does, but I know she’s changed…or at least she’s trying to change and she wants to make sure no one has to suffer like you or your family have”

“She wasn’t what I expected. When she saved me I mean, she wasn’t the bad person I thought she was. She seemed nice”

“She is…I mean she can be. She can be an aas too. Hey can I have one of those cookies? They smell like butterscotch and pecan?” Katniss reached her hand over to the rack

“They are” answered Peeta who had been discretely watching the interaction in the kitchen “Can I ask Prim why your “friend” asked The Mockingjay to get in touch with me?”

“Well I don’t really know Peeta. She’s very mysterious like that…..I mean I –she has her …ways” Katniss fumbled on the words “Besides I am just here to check on Rue and then leave and when she contacts me I will let her know everything is ok, really low level goffer stuff. These cookies are amazing by the way…really good”

Peeta grinned at the woman’s obvious attempt to change the subject. Looking at her once more he was completely bowled over by her. He wondered if it would be weird if he were to ask her out. As he watched Prim continue to chat to Rue, he decided that yes he would definitely ask her out. Peeta had never met anyone that had had such an effect of him. When it looked like she was saying her goodbyes to the young girl he readied himself to walk her out the door and ask her.

On the counter his phone rang, it was Delly but Peeta let is ring out the noise of it caught Prim’s attention and she smiled at Peeta and Rue letting them know it was time she was leaving.

“I’ll walk you out” said Peeta as his phone began ringing once more, he muted it and followed Prim out.

“So will you be back to see Rue or is this a one time visit?” he enquired

“Well I think everything looks good and Rue seems happy but I think I may pop back in if that’s ok?”

“Absolutely. We’d love you to come back. I’m sorry to be so forward but I was wondering-“ whatever he was going to say was lost when The Mockingjay came crashing trough from the kitchen.

“What is going on?” shouted Peeta

“Sorry Peeta but I need you to step aside……this person is not who she claims to be, let me introduce you to Katniss Everdeen aka The Archer”

Katniss rolled her eyes, and knowing the game was up held her hands in the air in surrender.

“Ok you got me” she sighed “but before you go turning me over to the authorities Ryan David Sunburst Mellark I think you should hear me out. I’m not the only one with secrets here.”

“How in the HELL do you know my full name? NO ONE outside the family knows that?!” the Mockingjay stood glaring at her.

“Along with secrets….I have a really, really interesting story for you, at least hear me out?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been knocking about for a few days it has been subject to so many changes, removing bits only for these to be put back in and has frustrated me no end. In the end I got fed up second guessing myself and remembered that this is meant to be fun and not an exercise in torture : )   
> I hope you enjoy the latest instalment in my little adventure

“Before I talk? Where’s Rue?” asked Katniss “What I’m about to tell you she can’t hear but I need to know she’s ok”

“Archer do you really think you’re in a position to be making demands here?” growled Ryan

Peeta looked at brother then back at the woman that only two minutes ago he was imagining planning a life with. He couldn’t believe that one of the most dangerous people in Panem was currently in his entrance hall in a standoff with his brother, before he even realised what he was doing a laugh escaped him. Katniss and Ryan stared at him. 

“I’m sorry” he spluttered “This is a nightmare….it has to be? The Archer is in my house. She knows who The Mockingjay is. She knows the ridiculous name that mother gave you. She has a story. You have a weapon. I have a kid somewhere in the house terrified and it’s not even 10 o’clock in the morning? One of you, please punch me and wake me up from this. Please?” 

“My whole life the last 3 days have been like that Peeta” sighed Katniss “Look Ryan I just need to make sure Rue is ok? Please?”

“Just tell her Rye and then maybe we can get to the bottom of this, and I can clear you all out of my house and pretend like this never happened” sighed Peeta

Ryan stared at his brother “Fine. Rue is fine, an associate took her out”

“You mean Delly Cartwright? Your right hand woman AND the woman you have been secretly seeing for the last 6 months? Good choice featherhead and I mean that, Dells is an incredible woman-“

“Enough!” shouted an exasperated Peeta “Just….just stop and tell us what’s going on. You two follow me to the den I am not standing here all day it’s tiring and I need to sit down”

“Is your leg ok?” asked Ryan and Katniss at the same time

“Wha...How? Never mind……just come on” 

The trio walked to the den and once seated Katniss took a deep breath and then realised she had no idea where to start.

“Ok……well… I don’t know where to begin. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am The Archer. At least I am here, where I am from I am the wife of a successful baker in District 12 and I love my life. I am part way through studying to be a teacher. Where I’m from I am 29 years old and at 24 I play a key role in bring down Snow. From the age of 25 to 26 my life as I know it falls apart. In bringing down Snow I am able to end The Archer and start living as Katniss but I find when I do that I end up having to deal with all the horror and shame I feel from my part of The Victors. The pain nearly destroys me, but I find friends who help me to deal with the past and help me to make amends. I find love like I never dreamed I would be worthy of.”

She smiles as she says this, her eyes flick towards Peeta who sits stony faced beside and equally unimpressed looking Ryan. 

She clears her throat and continues “Three days ago, I went to bed, when I woke up I found myself…here. Here I am The Archer. I am still heavily involved with Snow. I have no life of my own, and I am 23 years old. I don’t know how or why but somehow I have travelled back in time.”

For a few minutes there was silence and only the sound of a clock ticking could be heard.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” exclaimed Ryan “You expect us to buy this….. Time travel bullshit….nah nope. I’m not sure what you’re playing at but I’ve had enough. I’m taking you in. Let the authorities get what they need from you. You’ve already given me plenty to work with”

“WAIT! I’m telling the truth. I swear. I just want to go home. I don’t want to relive my past especially not when it seems to have altered from the original path I followed. Snow has a hit out on your brother here, and I don’t know why. He wants to take over Mellarks, again I don’t know why. In my original past you or your family were never mentioned anywhere. You are and were one of the most respected families in Panem but were never big players. Now all of sudden he wants a message sent to encourage you to sell or partner up.”

“It’s obvious they know who The Mockingjay is so they are targeting MY family. We have been so careful, there must be a leak?” snapped Ryan.

“No listen to me, from talking to everyone no one knows who you are. There is no connection to Rye Mellark and the Mockingjay or anyone who is helping you to clean up Panem. Your identity is still a mystery”

“Why me? Why would they target me?” queried Peeta “I’m the least important of the Mellarks”

“Don’t dare talk about yourself like that Peeta Mellark! You are more important that you could ever realise” Katniss pleaded.

“Erm, ok” replied Peeta absolutely bemused by the reaction of The Archer. 

“Ryan, you know there are only two people who would know about the reality of time travel and if anyone on Panem is working on it. We need to go there; they are the only people who can help me”

“Nice try, you just want me to lead you to Beetee and Wiress? I’m not dumb if Snow got his hands on them and their inventions nothing good would happen”.

“I know that! I agree with you but I know from the future they are the only ones who can help besides I know WHERE they are, but I just couldn’t go waltzing in there unannounced. Poor Wiress wouldn’t be able for that you know how she gets. How can I prove to you that what I’m saying is true? “

“You can’t” replied Peeta “but answer this how do you know about Sunburst?” he suppressed a grin at his brother’s obvious distress at the mention on his unusual name.

“Simple, he told me. I know your mother at one point got very into “alternative” lifestyles and both he and your older brother were given unusual names; your older bothers full name is Brandon Henry Starlight Heavens Mellark, then there’s Sunburst here. However by the time you were born Peeta, she had left that phase in the past but your dad-in what can only be described as an absolute moment of mischief-convinced her that it would be unfair to leave you out of the unique name game and you were given the name Peeta Sinclair Cedar Mountain Mellark. The names were never officially recorded but each of you were “blessed” with the names at your naming ceremonies and your parents use them on any and all family legal paperwork. I’m named after a plant so who am I to judge eh boys?” Katniss shrugged.

“How do you know about Delly?” blurted out Ryan. 

“I don’t know how much to tell you or if it will impact the future I know…..but I know that you were friends for a long time and she was with you from the day you started your quest for justice, as the Mockingjay. Right now, in this time you have been dating for 6 months but have been exclusive for about 3 months and haven’t really told anyone. In fact you don’t tell anyone for a long time, but I can tell you in my time you two are sickeningly happy and helped me to see that love is a beautiful thing worth opening yourself up for. I owe you to two a lot” 

“Are we all friends then?” ask Peeta “Is that how you know so much about us?”

“Erm, I guess you could say that. Please take me to see Beetee I KNOW he can help.”

“I don’t know this all seems off” considered Ryan

“Look featherhead if I wanted to hurt you or worse I could have done so by now. You know as well as I do this room, not to mention the house is treasure chest of weapons, I don’t want that. I want to go home. I want to go back to my life, my wonderful quiet, ordinary life and be part of the solution and not the problem.” Katniss implored Ryan to understand.

“Ok. Fine. I will bring you to see Beetee and Wiress and see if your “theory” has any basis in reality. I need to ring Dells. Stay here you two, I’ll be back”

When Ryan left Katniss and Peeta sat in awkward silence and avoiding looking at each other. Peeta stretched out his left leg. With the upheaval of the last few days he had neglected to take proper care of himself. Very few people even realised that Peeta’s leg was prosthetic, the result of an accident he had at 16 years old. His leg too damaged to save it was amputated. 

“We must be good friends for you to know about my leg?” he mused

Katniss smiled before she answered “We are. You are one of my best friends and fiercest ally. I’m not sure my recovery would have been possible without you Peeta. You offered me friendship at a time when I thought I was worthless and beyond help, you’ve kicked my ass on more than one occasion but you have never given up on me.” 

Peeta looked like he was about to say more but Ryan came back into the room, he looked pissed off but Katniss knew that Ryan was a man of his word and if he said he would take her to Beetee and Wiress than that’s where they would be headed.

“Hey Ryan, before we leave. How did you know I wasn’t who I said I was and that I was…me? Facial recognition tech? I don't exist in most government databases, well unless you know where to look,so maybe some cyber tech somewhere went looking and stumbled on me? It can't have been easy”

“Nup, afraid it was a little bit less high-tech than that would you believe an anonymous phone-call from a guy was your downfall? Right Archer, let’s just get a move on and see if there is any possibility that this tale you told us could be real.”

Katniss nodded and started to follow Ryan out, Peeta stayed put on the couch. Katniss wanted to tell him to come with them but Rye beat her to it. "You too Peet, if what she says is true then I am not letting you out of my sight.” 

Relieved Katniss heard Peeta grumbling behind her but he followed them to the garage where they hopped into Peeta’s jeep and began to drive each lost in their thoughts.

Katniss in particular was worried about the notion that a simple phone call from an “anonymous male” had given Mockingjay her identity. There were only a few males who knew her real name and each one of them worked for Snow. Was Snow somehow involved in this? Had he given her up? Had he brought her back? She thought he was dead but what if he wasn’t……what if he was alive and was messing with her future as punishment for the past? 

Katniss really hoped that whatever it was Beetee and Wiress could shed some light on this disaster that was her life, because if they couldn’t she had no idea where to turn next.


End file.
